Solitude
by Tidoo
Summary: Kaname se sent un peu seule et déprimée. Forcément il pleut. Se situe après TSR. Attention spoilers ! [KanaxSosu] Fluff


Solitude 

Il pleuvait. Pas très étonnant à cette saison, mais ça n'en rendait pas le temps plus agréable. La journée avait été plutôt calme et Kaname se sentait d'humeur mélancolique. La pluie lui avait toujours fait cet effet, mais maintenant c'était encore pire.

Elle repensait toujours à son combat avec Yu-Fan. La pluie lui rappelait inlassablement cette scène horrible et le craquement de sa nuque semblait à jamais résonner à travers le bruit des gouttes sur le sol. Arrivée sous le porche, elle frissonna.

« Kana-chan, ca va ? Tu es toute pale… » demanda Kyouko, une petite blonde avec des tresses, qui avait bien remarqué le comportement singulier de son amie. Particulièrement aujourd'hui où la pluie n'avait pas cessé.

La brune se retourna et lui sourit. Mais ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse. Sosuke resta en retrait. Il ne voulait pas l'importuner, bien qu'il ait lui aussi remarqué son attitude, beaucoup plus réservé qu'à l'ordinaire. De toute la journée, elle ne lui avait pas crié dessus, ni même fait un commentaire désagréable. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Certes, il avait fait des progrès, mais il y avait tout de même eu quelques incidents, comme toujours. Et pourtant la déléguée n'avait rien dit, restant enfermée dans son mutisme et son monde intérieur.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Sengawa se fit en silence puis Kaname sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et demanda d'un air enjoué : « Tu fais quoi ce soir, Kyouko ? Tu veux venir manger à la maison ? On pourrait se faire une soirée entre filles… »

La blonde la regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes. Ce changement d'humeur était suspect. Bien sûr Kaname était lunatique et soupe au lait, mais à ce point… Il se passait quelque chose.

« Je peux passer chez toi, mais je dois rentrer pour dîner. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je sorte trop tard. Vu mes notes aux derniers examens, j'ai besoin de travailler. » Elle baissa les yeux. Contrairement à son amie, Kyouko n'avait de talents innés pour les matières scientifiques, et même en s'appliquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle n'arrivait pas de très bons résultats. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de ses parents. Kaname perdit un peu de son sourire, mais resta sur un ton léger : « Je peux d'aider si tu veux. On dira à ton père qu'on travaille ensemble. » Kyouko secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la peine de se donner du mal, jamais il n'accepterait. Les deux filles soupirèrent en comprenant qu'elles n'arriveraient à rien. Kyouko pourrait rester une heure tout au plus, mais devrait la quitter après. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée seule. Non pas qu'elle est peur, mais… Bon, peut-être qu'elle était un peu anxieuse. Mais elle ne pouvait en parler à Sosuke, sinon il risquait de tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait ? Il avait lui-aussi ses propres soucis, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter avec ses angoisses infondées…

Les deux jeunes filles laissèrent le garçon au bas de son immeuble et montèrent rapidement chez Kaname. Elles discutèrent un moment, la plus grande aidant son amie pour ses devoirs tout en prévoyant leur futures vacances. Les sessions d'examens venaient de se finir, elles auraient donc quelques jours de congé à la fin du mois. Et elles étaient bien décidées à en profiter. Mais la soirée passa rapidement et Kyouko dut rentrer.

Kaname se retrouvait seule. Et bien sûr, il pleuvait toujours. Elle essaya de se distraire avec la radio, puis la télévision, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ressentait toujours cette solitude qui lui tordait le ventre. Elle ne sentait pas en sécurité et pire, elle avait peur.

Elle décida de préparer un dîner de fête, pour compenser la tristesse du temps. Et cuisiner lui avait toujours remonter le moral. Mais quand tout fut prêt, elle réalisa encore plus combien elle seule.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro.

Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. « Sagara, j'écoute. » Elle hésita une seconde puis finit par parler : « Salut, Sosuke… »

Elle ne savait pas trop comment lui présenter sans l'affoler, puis décida d'être honnête. Ou presque. : « J'ai fait du curry, et je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux quantités, et bon, toute seule, j'en ai pour trois jours à tout finir, alors, je me disait que si tu n'a pas encore manger, ben, euh… tu pourrais venir en profiter. »

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de demander : « Tout va bien Chidori ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… C'est juste que je… j'aime pas le gâchis, tu comprends… » sa voix trahissait encore une fois ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et le plus simple, était encore d'aller vérifier par lui-même.

« Aucun problème, Chidori. J'arrive quand tu veux. »

« Ben… C'est prêt, en fait, alors, tu peux venir maintenant… » Elle parla d'un ton mal assuré et si pas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre. Mais il comprit et répondit qu'il serait là rapidement.

Quelque part elle était soulagée. Elle n'allait pas rester seule. Mais d'un autre coté, elle allait être avec lui… Pourtant elle n'eut pas tellement le temps de se poser de question. Il frappa à sa porte moins de cinq minutes après avoir raccroché. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait que la rue à traverser.

Dès qu'il entra elle se sentit mieux. Elle fut surprise de le voir habillé normalement. Elle ne le voyait qu'en uniforme la plupart du temps. Soit celui de l'école, soit celui de Mithril, mais rarement en civil. Ca lui allait plutôt bien.

Elle le laissa s'installer au salon, le temps de finir les préparatifs. Elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes, elle avait juste besoin d'une présence pour ne pas se sentir trop seule.

Il l'aida à mettre la table en silence et la regarda s'activer en souriant. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle semblait paniquée au téléphone alors que maintenant, elle était sereine et détendue. Il voulait savoir ce qui la tracassait, mais commençant à la connaître, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder le sujet.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, profitant simplement de la compagnie de l'autre. Elle paraissait tellement contente qu'il soit là qu'il en était presque gêné. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Sa cuisine était toujours délicieuse, et en plus ce soir, elle s'était surpassée. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Avec elle, tout était toujours si compliquer ! Heureusement pour lui, c'est elle qui engagea la conversation. Ils avaient fini de manger et le silence recommençait à lui peser si bien qu'elle se décida enfin à parler.

« Ils ne te manquent pas les autres ? Je veux dire la compagnie de tes collègues… Ici, tu es tout seul, ça ne te gêne pas ? » Elle ne le regardait et restait les yeux dans le vide vers la fenêtre. La pluie ne s'arrêterait donc jamais !

Il parut surpris par sa question, mais répondit tout de même : « Pas plus que ça. Même si je suis très entouré à la base ou dans le sous-marin, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai tellement d'amis proches. »

« Enfin quand même, il y a Mao et Kurz. Et puis avant tu étais toujours entouré. Ce n'est pas comme moi. J'ai choisi de vivre seule. Pour toi, ça doit être difficile, tu as l'habitude de toujours avoir du monde autour de toi… »

Sosuke haussa les épaules.

« Non, je crois que j'aime autant. Justement, avant je n'étais jamais tranquille. J'ai toujours du partager. Ma chambre ou ma cabine et même mon lit quand on était au Liban. Alors je suis plutôt content. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était logique en fait. Mais ça ne s'appliquait pas pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de partager. Sa sœur avait sa propre chambre quand elle vivait avec ses parents à New York, et même quand ils étaient revenus au Japon, elle avait toujours son espace à elle. Et maintenant elle vivait seule depuis près de deux ans.

« Et tu ne t'ennuis pas ? C'est triste parfois… »

Alors c'était ça son problème. Elle se sentait seule.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. La journée, il y a le lycée, le soir les devoirs. Et je dois te protéger… » Elle eut un sourire triste. « Ca te prend tant de temps que ça ? »

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais en réfléchissant, les rondes, la vérification du matériel, les rapports à la base. Il devait bien y passer une à deux heures tous les soirs.

« Je suis désolée… » Elle baissa un peu la tête et semblait perdue un moment. Puis elle se redressa et lui sourit franchement.

« Si tu veux, j'ai de la glace au congèle. Ca nous fera un dessert sympa, ça te dit ? » Elle s'était levée, et sans attendre sa réponse se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il débarrassa la table et vint la rejoindre, posant les assiettes dans l'évier. Elle sursauta et renversa une bouteille sur son t-shirt. Elle lui tendit la glace et la bouteille de coulis de framboise qu'elle venait de renverser et pensant qu'il était reparti au salon, enleva son t-shirt pour le nettoyer dans l'évier. Il fallait traiter toute de suite la tache pour éviter que ça ne s'incruste. Elle était donc en soutien-gorge, en train de racler le trop plein de framboise sur son haut quand il réapparut sur le seuil de la cuisine pour prendre les bols. Il resta immobile, incapable de bouger ou de penser.

Elle commençait à pester quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle retourna et le vit planté là, à l'entrée de sa cuisine, manifestement sous le choc. Il pensait que sa dernière heure avait sonné, mais en fait, plutôt que de se fâcher et de le traiter de pervers en lui imprimant la marque de sa main sur la joue, elle éclata de rire. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvée son calme et lui ses esprits elle se mit devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, laissant son t-shirt à tremper et demanda : « Et ben alors, sergent, un problème ? »

Il la regardait de haut en bas, essayant de ne surtout pas se focaliser sur une zone en particulier, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Et bien sûr il était incapable de lui répondre, ce qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et continua son interrogatoire.

« Pourtant tu m'as déjà vu avec moins que ça sur le dos, alors tu m'expliques ? » Elle avait un sourire malicieux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle-même avait du mal à se reconnaître. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir de la sorte ? Elle aurait du crier, ou au moins essayer de se cacher, pas le provoquer ! C'était Sosuke, le garçon le plus flegmatique du monde. Celui qui peut rester face à une fille à moitié nue sans broncher, ni même y prêter attention. Alors pourquoi était-il mal à l'aise ? Lui ferait-elle de l'effet ? Cette idée lui plaisait. Et au fond, c'était pour ça qu'elle le provoquait. Elle voulait savoir s'il avait des sentiments.

Il réussit à murmurer une réponse incompréhensible et elle s'approcha encore pour lui demander de répéter.

Il fit un pas en arrière et répondit : « Ce n'était pas pareil. En mission, je suis concentré, je ne fais pas attention à… ce genre de choses… » Il rougissait et commençait même à transpirer, visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Kaname pencha la tête sur le coté et lui sourit. Elle était superbe. Ses cheveux détachés lui tombant sur les épaules et jusque dans le bas du dos, son ventre, ferme et plat, sa mini-jupe, moulant parfaitement ses hanches, ses jambes interminables, et son soutien-gorge en coton blanc tout simple et pourtant tellement féminin. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il se concentra sur ses yeux, mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard de spécial. Une lueur particulière. Un pétillement à la fois enfantin et moqueur. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le terrifia. Il n'arrivait pas définir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant.

« Enfin, quand on était à la plage, je n'étais pas autant habillée et je ne me souviens pas que ça t'ait posé problème… »

Il essaya de se souvenir. Kaname et son bikini blanc. Comme son soutien-gorge, là maintenant. Il rougit de plus en plus. Si bien sûr qu'il avait été mal à l'aise, mais il se concentrait sur les environs pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il contrôlait tout le monde et s'appliquait à surtout ne pas la regarder. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs mise tellement en colère qu'elle s'était enfuie.

« Je… » Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle lui plaisait mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées vis à vis d'elle ?

Elle continua son petit jeu, se rapprochant tellement qu'il sentait son souffle quand elle lui parlait. « Et maintenant que tu y fais attention, ça te plait ? » Elle se recula un peu pour lui laisser une meilleure vision de toute sa personne et sourit.

Oh, mon dieu oui !!

Mais il en pouvait pas lui dire comme ça. Il baissa les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il serra les poings, jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pour ne pas penser à elle, ni à l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Mais la nature semblait en avoir décidé autrement, et Kaname aussi.

Elle se colla presque contre lui et lui souleva le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder. Elle souriait toujours, mais différemment. Il y avait de la tristesse au fond, comme au début du repas.

« En fait, tu es un garçon comme les autres. Sous cette carapace de maniaque de la gâchette, il y a un véritable être humain. » Elle se moquait de lui. Il se dégagea et repartit vers le salon. Le plus simple était de ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux. Il finirait par se calmer. Il la sentit derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas.

« Hé… » Elle se rapprocha mais arrêta ses provocations. Elle lui prit simplement la main et demanda : « Ca va ? »

Il soupira et lui fit oui de la tête, sans la regarder. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle passa devant lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens : « Ne me mens pas Sosuke. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. » Il voulait éviter son regard, mais comme elle était en face de lui, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. C'était ses yeux ou ses seins. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, les yeux étaient de loin la meilleure option.

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal… Je… je ne te forcerai pas à… » Elle baissa la tête, rougissant elle-aussi. « Je voudrais juste comprendre. » Elle murmurait maintenant. Puis relevant les yeux vers lui ajouta, toujours à mi-voix : « J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu ne me regardais pas et que tu ne t'intéressais pas à ce genre de chose. Alors je suis surprise. Explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Je… » Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait ni pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Kaname, tu es très attirante et je t'assure que je l'ai déjà remarqué. Mais je dois te protéger et pour cela je dois rester concentré. Si je te vois comme ça, aussi belle et désirable, je perds tous mes moyens et je ne peux plus être efficace. Alors je m'efforce de ne pas y prêter attention, c'est tout. Mais là, je ne m'y attendais pas et tu m'as pris par surprise. »

Elle se recula un peu, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

« Je… je te plais ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » Il soupira.

« S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. » Il s'appliquait toujours à ne pas la regarder. Il semblait en plein conflit intérieur. Elle se retourna et ferma les rideaux et le volet extérieur. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire, malgré les diverses recommandations qu'il lui avait faites à ce sujet, disant que la sécurité laissait à désirer au niveau des fenêtres. Elle alla ensuite verrouiller la porte d'entrée et vérifia que tout était parfaitement isolé avant de revenir en face de lui. Elle lui souriait. Puis elle s'approcha, plaquant son ventre sur le sien, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger, elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Nous sommes en sécurité. Il n'y a plus besoin de me protéger, donc tu peux me montrer ce que tu ressens. Je sais que tu n'es pas capable de l'exprimer avec des mots et que tout ça t'est particulièrement étranger, mais tu peux me le dire autrement. Je veux vraiment savoir. » Elle restait accroché contre lui et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de résister. En plus, elle avait raison sur un point. Son appartement était parfaitement sécurisé. Ils ne pouvaient rien leur arriver, à part une énorme attaque, mais dans ce cas, il serait prévenu de l'extérieur. Pourtant, il hésitait encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille. Elle était sa protégée, il ne pouvait pas profiter d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras pour se dégager de son étreinte et lui expliqua : « Je ne veux pas abuser de toi. Je suis là pour te protéger, et rien de plus. Si tu développes une attirance pour moi, c'est uniquement parce que tu te sens en sécurité avec moi. Ce n'est pas réel, je… » Il ne put finir sa phrase. Elle le gifla.

Elle le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux. « Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Abuser de moi ? Où ça ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies fait quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble. Et ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu dis. Oui je me sens bien avec toi, j'ai confiance en toi, mais je en te considère pas uniquement comme mon garde du corps. Tu es un ami. Un ami spécial. Un ami avec qui je voulais… » Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle commençait à avoir froid dans cette tenue. Et elle ne voulait plus qu'il puisse la voir comme ça. Elle se retourna et commença à sangloter.

Il avait tort sur toute le ligne. Elle tenait vraiment à lui pour lui. Comme il tenait à elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était sa mission. Maintenant il le savait. Depuis Hong Kong, quand Gauln lui avait dit qu'elle était morte. Son monde s'était effondré. Pas parce qu'il avait échoué, elle n'était plus sous sa surveillance, mais bien parce qu'il croyait l'avoir perdue.

Alors puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait, il allait lui montrer. Il la prit dans ses bras et se pencha vers son oreille pour murmurer :

« Je suis désolé. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ces choses là. Alors pour répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre, oui je t'ai déjà vue avec moins que ça, mais comme c'était en situation de crise, je m'efforçais de ne pas y faire attention. Oui, quand on était à la plage, ça m'a posé problème, c'est pourquoi je faisais tout pour ne pas te regarder et oui, maintenant que je peux te regarder j'adore ce que je vois. Comme quoi il y a bien un humain sous le soldat… »

Elle lui sourit en se retournant. « Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ? »

Il soupira et baissa la tête : « Parce que je n'ai jamais envisagé une seconde que tu ne me tues pas sur place si tu le découvrais. Ou pire, que tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre de me remplacer. J'ai bien vu comme tu es avec les garçons qui te tournent autour. Tu détestes ça, en général. Et je ne voulais pas que tu me traites de cette manière. »

« Imbécile ! » Elle lui tapa le dessus du crane en souriant. Il sourit lui-aussi, mais ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle était vraiment très belle. Il la sentit frissonner et lui proposer de se rhabiller. Alors Kaname le regardait d'un drôle d'air et répliqua calmement : « La maison est sécurisée il me semble… »

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve cette lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit simplement : « Alors tu vas pouvoir me réchauffer… »


End file.
